The Tale of the Viking
by LovelyLina94
Summary: [Oneshot] Jamie asks Jack for a bedtime story about vikings. Jack complies, but the tale causes old memories to resurface. Continues in You Came Back.


''Jack?''

The winter spirit turned around, facing the young boy that had called his name. ''What is it, Jamie?'' He asked with a smile on his face. He had spent the entire afternoon messing around with the boy and was now about to leave to fulfill his guardian duties, but, just as every other time Jack had had to go, Jamie would make up an excuse to make Jack stay just a little longer.

''Before you go,'' Jamie continued, pulling his bed covers over him and giving Jack a pleading look. ''could you tell me a bedtime story?''

''A bedtime story? I don't know buddy. I'm kind of busy tonight.'' Answered Jack with an apologetic smile.

''Come on, pleeeease'' Jamie showed a toothy grin, as he bobbed up and down in his bed. ''Just this once?''

Jack smirked at the younger boy and, after thinking it over for a few seconds, gave in with a nod of his head. ''Okay, okay, fine.'' He chuckled. He stepped over, leaving his staff neatly against the wall, and sat on the end of Jamie's bed. ''What kind of story do you want?''

''Hmmm.'' Jamie couldn't think of one right away. He searched his walls for inspiration, his gaze wondering over the drawings he had put up. His eyes locked on one he had done not too long ago, when he had been watching a movie with Sophie. ''Okay, I know!'' He looked back at Jack with a pleased grin. ''I want a story about vikings!''

''V-Vikings?'' Jack's eyes widened in surprise.

''Yeah, they're really cool! I saw this movie with Sophie about them. I think it was called Asterix and the Vikings. They have these really cool beards and axes and- Jack, are you listening to me?''

Jack was lost in his own thoughts. Old memories of a young viking boy and his dragon had begun to resurface. He hadn't thought about Hiccup in so long, but everything was coming back now. Their first meeting, the snow ball fights, the long walks in the woods hand in hand, the cold nights spent in each others arms and-. No, he wouldn't think about it. Not now. He couldn't bring himself to recall his viking's death, for it still hurt too much and made his chest feel heavy with mourning.

''Jack, are you okay?'' Jamie interrupted his thoughts, pulling gently on the sleeve of Jack's hoodie.

''Huh?'' Jack lifted his head. ''Oh, yeah. I've got a good story for you. I think you're going to really like it.''

Jamie wasn't convinced that his friend was okay, the playful look in his eye had been replaced by sadness and grief. But, his curiosity got the better of him. He leaned back into his pillows, getting himself comfortable, and nodded at Jack to let him know that he was ready for the story.

''A long time ago,'' Jack started ''there was a young viking named Hiccup.''

''What kind of name is Hiccup?'' Jamie interrupted.

''Well, he was a scrawny little guy. So, I guess his parents thought the name fit.'' Said Jack as he shrugged and continued the tale. ''Hiccup was the chief's son and lived on the island of Berk. It was a nice place to live, save for the weather and the dragons.''

''Dragons?'' Asked Jamie, already entranced with the story.

''Yep, big scaly ones that would bite!'' Jack pinched Jamie's legs over the covers, making him laugh and squeal. ''Berk was constantly being raided by these dragons and the fight against the creatures quickly became a way to prove a viking's worth. Now, Hiccup wasn't like the other vikings, he was short and skinny and didn't really have much strength. He was never allowed to try to fight with his village because he kept messing up. But one day, he managed to sneak away from the crowd during one of the raids and shot a dragon down using a weapon he had made himself''

Jamie gasped ''Did he kill it?''

''No, he only slightly hurt it. When he was going to kill it however, he just couldn't do it. Instead, do you know what he did?''

''He... set it free?'' Jamie guessed.

''Wrong! He trained it.'' Corrected Jack with a chuckle.

''Wow.''

''He named the dragon Toothless and they quickly became his best friends. Also, thanks to Toothless he learned a lot about dragons. He would always come out on top in his dragon killing classes and he became popular with the other vikings his age in no time.''

''Cool! But, something happens, doesn't it?

''Yes, it does. The time soon came for him to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Of course, he couldn't do it, he had a connection with the creatures now. Toothless, worried about him, came into scene to protect him.''

''Uh oh.''

''When Hiccup's father realized what his son had been doing he immediatly ordered that Toothless be tied up and used to find the dragon's nest. Hiccup ran after them, and they all found themselves facing the most enormous dragon they had ever seen, the Red Death. An epic battle followed and they managed to defeat it, but at a price.''

''What happened?'' Jamie asked with a worried tone.

''Hiccup lost his left foot. He had to have a prosthetic in it's place, but he didn't mind. He was finally accepted by everybody on Berk and by his father. After that, their village became an island that both viking and dragon shared. The end.''

''Wow! That was the best viking story I have ever heard, Jack!'' Said Jamie, clearly delighted.

''I'm glad you liked it. Now, you've got to sleep and I have to go make it snow.'' Jack explained, standing up and picking up his staff.

''Okay.'' Jamie sighed. ''Goodnight, Jack.'' He said as he lied down and curled up.

''Goodnight.'' Jack answered with a warm smile. He opened the window and stepped outside. Once the window was securely shut and Jamie fast asleep, he let the wind lift him up in the air. He twirled around, laughing out loud, before gliding over to a nearby roof and landing softly. The winter spirit looked up to the starry night sky, remembering the races he used to have with Hiccup. He sighed and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. He wouldn't cry anymore, for he knew that it wasn't what his viking friend would want. ''I miss you, Hiccup. I really do.''

He heard a strange noise and turned around, strartled. He saw nothing and shrugged. ''Wind, let's get to work.'' He said, as he felt the familiar force lift him upwards. As he got started making snow, he couldn't help but look back towards where the noise had come from. He could have sworn it sounded like a night fury's roar.

* * *

**A/N**

Ugh, this is so sad. I'm sorry guys, but I really wanted to write something that wasn't as fluffy as the other fics.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
